


You know Ocean and Moon symbols are sometimes used for lesbian subtext.

by KingFranPetty



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Affection, Alien Character(s), Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Attempt at Humor, Bad Humor, Bad Jokes, Blushing, Childishness, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dick Jokes, Dirty Jokes, Dubcon Cuddling, Eskimo Kisses, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Held Down, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hugs, Humor, In-Jokes, Inappropriate Humor, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Jokes, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Non-Consensual Cuddling, Non-Consensual Kissing, Rough Kissing, Sexual Humor, Some Humor, Tsunderes, Xeno, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Penumbra gets sour about Della always being gone so she take it out on Donald.
Relationships: Della Duck/Penumbra, Donald Duck/Penumbra
Comments: 31
Kudos: 12





	You know Ocean and Moon symbols are sometimes used for lesbian subtext.

Della Duck frowned as she explained, "I'm sorry Penny, I am going to be gone. It's a me, the kids, and Scrooge thing." Penumbra balled up her hands and tried to force herself to seem okay with this. She rattled in rage at being snubbed once again in false happy tones, "It's... Fine. Della. I understand." It was a lie. While the purple lady couldn't bare to blame Della or the kids for the time being for always leaving her behind. Della had missed her children for so long and previous she spent all day with Penny so it made sense that this would happen in Della's in character diving head first extremes.

The pilot hugged her close and greeted, "Good Bye." There was an odd irony that offen she greeted with goodbye that was heartbreaking in a way. Another reason I so hate cruel irony despite it being so needed of my line of work. Either the astronaut couldn't stand to see or was blind, not replying to the clear shaking of anger to be deny her close friend. They parted, leaving the space lady on the boat with Donald Duck. Donald himself was reluctant to involve himself with the strained relationship between his twin sister and her not yet partner. 

For reasons obviously too personal and obvious that I should not get into them.

Anyways, Don was eating a sandwich as his sister left. He found himself eating a lot when these kinds of things happened to distance himself of late. There was a stomping coming closer as he finished the sandwich. The alien was nearly tearful as she boiling inside, but sucked up the tears and pain. The moon alien wrapped her arms around the sailor and yanked him up. She was holding him like a spiteful child might hold on their comfort toy. The male duck yelped, "Hey, what's the big idea!?!" The moonlander didn't answer as she stomped over to the couch and sat down, giving a rough cuddle to the male bird.

The ocean blue eyes glared at the dark narrowed pits. He shouted upset, "Let me go!" The humanoid spat spitefully in quick reply, "No!!" She nuzzled into back of his head in a kinda of kiss. The sea bound waterfowl blushed slightly, then snuggling somewhat uselessly against her embrace. It was undeniable that the former solider was being incredibly childish. Surprising not, after all she wasn't exactly given a good view of relationships having being raised in a military based dictatorship. Bratty behavior was likely rewarded as long it could be used to bully others into following orders.

The short haired woman scoffed lowly and angrily as she hugged tighter, "Don't think this is because I like you, I just miss Della and you remind me of her!" The other former solider crossed his arms and sighed bitterly. She gave an apologizing kiss on his neck. His blush spread as something else raised. In a panic, his hands hide it. The rough kissing down his neck, making Donnie desperate and sweaty. Yet he refused to say anything to give his state, ever stubborn. The kissing ended, yet the snuggling continued. 

Both too stubborn to admit anything about this oddly conflicted substitute relationship. Somehow Don liked being held by lady like this and Pen found him a little cute.

The End.


End file.
